Unexpected Bliss
by anne918
Summary: COMPLETE! Julie has an unexpected run in with her high school crush, Adam Banks. (JULIE,ADAM,CHARLIE,AND AVERMAN ARE IN THIS STORY)
1. chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Hey guys, I have been getting a whole heap of e-mails asking me to bring this back, so here it is.  
  
Thank you to all the people who read it and reviewed it the first time, and all of you reading it now. (  
  
This story is set in Boston. Hey, I write what I know. LOL  
  
Unexpected bliss  
  
It's ten years after Eden Hall. The Ducks all went their separate ways after High school.  
  
It was a cold, rainy day in Boston. Julie Gaffney was walking briskly down the street. She had just moved to Boston and was completely lost. She was trying to find her way to the hospital that she would be working at. She had gone to college and medical school in Maine. She had decided later that she wanted to be a doctor in a large, bustling city. That's how she landed in Boston. She was soaked and frustrated from walking around in circles.  
  
JULIES POV  
  
OK, Julie thought, I'm going to ask for directions. I popped into a Dunkin Donuts. Just as I walked in the door, I ran into a tall built, guy that was leaving in a hurry. He was talking on his cell phone and not looking where he was going. He spilt his coffee all over me and knocked me over.  
  
"Oh god, miss, I'm so sorry" came the deep reply, as he tried to help me up.  
  
"Ugh, why don't you watch where you're going?" I slapped his hand away, "Like my first day in this stupid city wasn't bad enough, let's add first degree burns and a bruise on the ass to the mix."  
  
"Look, I'm only trying to help, I said I was sorry. Please don't make a scene." He said, looking at the floor."  
  
"Trying to help?" I practically shouted at him, "If you really want to help, you can stick that phone where the sun don't shine, and pay attention when you're walking."  
  
I finally finished wiping the coffee off of me as best as I could, and looked up. He was still staring at the floor and had a cap pulled low over his head. He had dark sunglasses on. It was stormy and foggy outside. Why was he wearing sunglasses? I looked over at the counter and the clerks were all staring and pointing. It was as if they've never seen anyone spill coffee before. That's when I noticed the tattoo on his right arm. Two crossed hockey sticks with the number 99 under it, and the name BANKS above it.  
  
"Oh my god, Adam!" I yelled, so excited to see my former teammate and crush.  
  
ALRIGHT GUYS, I hope you all like it! I know it's short. It's just an intro.  
  
OK, I'm going to throw a few more Ducks into this, somehow. ( I'll let you decide. Who should it be? Whoever gets the most votes will be in the story. Any two Ducks from the movies. 


	2. chapter 2

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you everyone who is reading.  
  
I'M GOING TO PUT TWO OTHER DUCKS IN THIS FIC. YOU CHOOSE WHO THEY ARE. Vote for two in your review and the two Ducks with the most votes will be in the story with Julie and Adam. It doesn't have to be a couple. It just has to be two Ducks.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
PRINCESS BETHY- Thank you.  
  
MARTAJILP- Charlie and Averman? Very good suggestions. Whoever has the most votes when I go to write chapter 3(probably Saturday) will be in the story.  
  
BANKS99- You like the tattoo? I thought it was HOTNESS! Lol Thanks for the review.  
  
RACHEL- Yes, this story will be lighter. There will be no one for you to hit with toasters, wooden spoons, or sponges in this. Lol Just some good old romance and humor.  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- Brilliant? Me? Shucks no....lol  
  
CAKEATERSGIRLY99- I promise not to take it away this time. Lol Connie and Guy, I knew you would pick them. good choices.  
  
NEETU- Yes! I'm glad you're happy! Who do you want in the story with Julie and Adam? Let me know.  
  
AUSSIECHIC- Adam + tattoo= HOTNESS!!!!! Lol Julie and Adam are just so perfect for each other, Aren't they?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ADAMS POV*************************************  
  
Oh great, she recognized me, whoever it is. She's probably going to sue me now. I'm afraid to look up. Maybe I can pretend that I don't know what she's talking about.  
  
I looked up, and there in front of me was my high school crush, Julie Gaffney. Actually, It was a beautiful grown woman version of Jules. I didn't think it was possible for her to get more beautiful, but she did.  
  
At this point, we were just staring at each other. I guess one of us should talk.  
  
"Jules, wow, is that really you? You look great." I finally said as I got her napkins to clean the coffee off her shirt. I gave the napkins to Jules with an apologetic smile. I turned around and asked the girls behind the counter, "I'm sorry about the mess, ladies, can we get someone to mop this."  
  
The girls just giggled at me, and one of them said they would be happy to mop it.  
  
I turned to face Julie, and she looked stunned. "Are you Ok?" I asked her. "I'm sorry about making you fall, and burning you." I said with a smile. "I was just in a hurry. You're right, I should've watched where I was going."  
  
She snapped out of it and finally talked, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm screaming at you and holding you up. I didn't know you were in a hurry."  
  
I smiled at her. "It's not a problem, but I am kinda in a hurry. How long are you in town for?"  
  
"Actually, I live here now, I just moved here."  
  
"Really!" I smiled at her, "Well, welcome to Boston. Here, let me give you my numbers." I wrote all my info on a napkin and handed it to her. Then I whispered in her ear, "guard this with your life." As I looked over at the girls behind the counter staring at us, all googly eyed.  
  
Julie started to giggle.  
  
"I should be home around eleven tonight, if you want to call me. I would really love to catch up.  
  
Julie smiled a huge, beautiful smile, "I would love that too."  
  
"Alright then, I'll talk to you soon, Jules." I gave her a quick hug and was out the door, again.  
  
I know I'm not going to be able to get Julie out of my mind. I'm giddy like a school girl. I'm so excited that she lives in Boston. I felt some serious electricity when we hugged. I always had a huge crush on her in high school. There was always just something that got in the way. Either she had a boyfriend, or I had a girlfriend. Not to mention, I was terrified to ask her out. I had no problems asking other girls out in high school, but there was just something about Jules. I just couldn't get the courage to ask her out. I guess I just thought that she was too good for me.  
  
Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself. For all I know she moved to Boston with her boyfriend, or her husband. I really have to get to hockey practice. My coach is going to kill me if I'm late. I need to shake Julie out of my head, at least until 11 pm tonight.  
  
JULIES POV*******************************  
  
Oh my god, I'm such a dork, I just screamed at the guy I've been in love with since I was fourteen. He was really great about it. He has really grown up. Hot, is all I got to say. Watching him on TV in Bruins games doesn't give that boy justice. The whole time we were talking I was blushing and giggling. I felt like such a dork.  
  
I wonder if he's single, I hope he's single. Woah, Julie, you're getting Ahead of yourself here. Even if he is single, He's got girls crawling all over him. What would he want with me?  
  
Ugh, I'm still late for work. I forgot to ask for directions. I have to get Adam Banks out of my head, at least until eleven tonight. I looked down at the napkin in my hand, opened it, and read it. It said Adam "cakeater" and it had his address, phone, cell, and e-mail address. I smiled at the fact that he wrote cakeater , and at all the numbers and addresses he left. I guess he really does want to catch up. I put the napkin in my wallet for safe keeping, and turned to the still giggling group of girls behind the counter to ask for directions.  
  
**************************************************  
  
OK GUYS, that's chapter two, I hope it wasn't too lame. I personally think I write much better angst than fluff, although I love fluff. Please review and let me know which other two ducks to put in this story, the two with the most votes are in the story. 


	3. chapter3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers. You all make me so happy, and give me motivation to keep writing. I counted all the reviews and e-mails I got and ... Charlie and Averman will be the other two Ducks in this. I give an honorable mention to Connie and Guy. They came close to Charlie and Averman. Charlie and Averman pulled ahead in the e-mails. Thank you to everyone who humored me and voted. I hope you all like chapter3!  
  
Chapter 3- You'll never believe...  
  
JULIES POV  
  
I'm on my way home, sitting in a cab, thinking about all the changes in my life recently. After I graduated from school, I decided I wanted to work in a big city. I really wanted to make a difference. The only problem was I had no money to move to a big city, and it was hard to make a big difference in the very small town that I lived in. The apartments in large cities are very expensive, and I knew I couldn't afford it on my own.  
  
I was still e-mailing all the Ducks, and I happened to mention it in an e- mail to Charlie, and he told me that his and Avermans roommate had just moved out. They were looking for a new roommate. So, I decided Boston was as good a big city as any and moved in with him and Averman. That brings me to the present.  
  
The pulled up to my newly acquired apartment and I jumped out excited to tell Charlie and Averman all about my day. I was especially excited to tell them about my little run in from this morning.  
  
I walked in the door and yelled, "Hi honeys, I'm home."  
  
"Hey Jules, how was your first day?" Averman asked.  
  
"Work was fine, but I have to tell you two about something else, or should I say someone else." I said excitedly.  
  
"Wow, Julie already found a man. You've been here, what like five seconds and you already have men knocking down the door," Averman joked.  
  
"Wow, Julie, that's kinda fast, be careful." Charlie replied.  
  
"Yeah Julie, this guy could be some kind of crazy-psycho stalker. Take your time, it's a big city full of lots of men." Averman replied.  
  
"Will you two both just shut up so I can tell you what's going on."  
  
"Ok, Ok," They both replied.  
  
I started again, "Ok, so, I was lost.."  
  
"I told you I could have printed out directions off of Mapquest, but no, Julie has got to do things on her own." Charlie started  
  
"Charlie, you're one of my best friends and I love you like a brother, but seriously shut up so I can tell you my story."  
  
Charlie smiled, "I always knew you loved me. I'll be quiet now, so you can tell us about the psycho- stalker guy you met."  
  
I smiled back, "He's not a stalker, anyway, I was lost. I went into a Dunkin Donuts to ask for directions, and BAM! This guy runs right into me. He knocked me on my butt, spilt his very hot cup of coffee on me because he was too busy talking on his cell phone to pay attention to where he was walking. Well, I was already having a bad day, then you add all that to the mix. I was a mess. I just snapped and started screaming at this guy. I took all my anger out on him. I even told him where he could stick that cell phone."  
  
"What did he do?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Wait here comes the best part. I finish screaming at this guy, and he was just staring at the floor. He kept asking me to be quiet and not make a big scene, and that he would take care of it. It was at that point that I took in my surroundings a little bit better. He had sunglasses on, and a cap pulled over his face. All the girls behind the counter were pointing at us and staring. It was so weird. I looked at him more closely, thinking that he was either a celebrity or a wanted felon. That's when I noticed it. He had a tattoo, and it said Banks 99 on his arm with a pair of crossed hockey sticks."  
  
"Oh my god, It was Cakeater! That's hilarious." Charlie and Averman were now in hysterics.  
  
"Ok, we're done now." Charlie said and looked over at Averman. The laughter subsided and Charlie spoke, "What happened? Was he mad? None of us have seen him since he became super famous. Is he all conceded and snooty now?  
  
"No, He was really nice about it. He laughed it off, and got me napkins to clean off the coffee. He apologized a bunch of times."  
  
"So, He just apologized and was on his way?" Averman asked.  
  
"No, He gave me his phone number and made me promise to call at eleven so we could catch up."  
  
"Julie got the digits," Averman joked, "Are you going to call him?"  
  
"Hello, of course I'm going to call him. I'm not stupid. The hottest and most wonderful man in the city gave me his number and asked me to call him. That one is a no brainer."  
  
"Did you tell him that we live here now too?" Charlie asked.  
  
"No, I didn't get a chance."  
  
"Alright, well let him know. Maybe we can all do something soon."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
I was just stepping out of the shower when I heard my phone ring. I grabbed a towel and was searching for the phone, but couldn't find it.  
  
"Shit, where is the stupid phone?" I yelled out into the empty room. It's probably Julie. I looked at my watch, 11:15. I gave up looking for the cordless, and ran downstairs with my towel half falling off. I got to the phone, caught my breath, and answered, "hello."  
  
Ok guys, there's another chapter! I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Please R&R.  
  
He He 


	4. CHAPTER 4

I DON'T OWN THE MIGHTY DUCKS.  
  
Thank you to all the people reading my story.  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS-  
  
BEANER, RACHEL, MATAJLP, SABREGIRLUS33, SNORTS90, JOCELYN, AUSSIECHIC, BCRAZYD8,AND BANKSIESBABE99- Thank you all so much for the reviews. They make me so happy, and continue to inspire me to write this story. Thank you!  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- You hate me? *Gina cries* J/K. I love to keep you all in suspense, it's what I do.  
  
UNEXPECTED BLISS CHAPTER FOUR  
  
JULIES POV  
  
It was eleven pm. I wanted to call now, but I didn't want it to look like I have been sitting here, on my bed since ten-thirty staring at his phone number. I'll call at eleven -fifteen.  
  
It finally reached 11:15. I took a deep breathe and dialed the house number he gave me. It rang a bunch of times, and I was about to give up, but then he answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, Adam?"  
  
"yup"  
  
"Uh, hey, it's Julie."  
  
"Oh, hey Jules, I'm glad you called."  
  
"Did you just get in? Uh, the phone rang a lot, so."  
  
"Oh, no I actually got in a little early tonight. I was home at 10:30. I was in the shower when you called, and then I couldn't find the phone, so I had to run down to get the downstairs phone. Anyway, I'm rambling about things you don't care about, so I'll change the subject."  
  
I giggled while trying to get the image of Adam taking a shower out of my head, so I could concentrate on his phone call. "OK."  
  
"I'm really glad that I bumped into you today, although you didn't seem very happy about our little impromptu meeting."  
  
"Haha, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was having a really bad day."  
  
"Well, tell me about it, It helps to get it off your chest sometimes," Adam replied.  
  
"You don't want to hear about my problems."  
  
"Yes I do, If it will help you."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, Adam Banks, superstar hockey player by day and psychologist by night."  
  
"How about Adam Banks, I play hockey during the day, and listening ear to an old friend that he cares about, misses, and wants to catch up with by night."  
  
"Well that sounds even better." I'm blushing and giggling. This is the only man that can do this to me.  
  
"I'm really happy that you're in Boston, Jules. It's a great city and I love playing for the Bruins, but it gets a little lonely sometimes, you know."  
  
"Well, you can certainly call me anytime you want, Adam."  
  
"I always liked that about you. You call me Adam. I know that's my name, but everyone else would call me whatever stupid nickname that would stick, but you always called me Adam."  
  
"I always liked that you called me Jules, you're the only one that called me that. Everyone else called me Julie or cat-lady."  
  
"I just thought Jules suited you."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
I decided to break it. "I know it's late, but do you want to meet somewhere. I'd much rather do this in person. I mean, if you're not busy."  
  
"I'd love too, but.."  
  
"It's OK, I shouldn't of asked. I just thought."  
  
"JULES! I really would love too, but the press is swarming around me lately because we made the play-offs. I don't want to go out in public, and drag you into the barrage if paparazzi that is my life until I have to."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I kinda jumped to conclusions... you know."  
  
"Hey, I'm already in my sweats, why don't you put your pajamas on, give me your address, and I'll pick you up. We can catch up, and you can stay over, I'll be a perfect gentleman, I swear."  
  
"Um, yeah, that sounds like fun." I said questioning myself. I hope he didn't expect anything.  
  
"Jules don't worry, I'm still the same guy. You can trust me, and if you're not comfortable with this, then tell me that. We can wait to do this another time when you're more comfortable with me again.'  
  
'No, I trust you. I'm sorry, this is just a little weird. I'll get some things together and I'll get a ride from one of my roommates."  
  
"That's ok. I'll get the guest room ready. Jules, don't worry, I'm still the same guy. I promise."  
  
I giggled, Oh god, He was turning me into a giggling, blushing, stuttering idiot. I can't wait to see him. "Ok, well, I've got your address right here, and I'll see you in asbout a half hour."  
  
We both said our goodbyes and I packed a little bag before heading downstairs to ask Averman or Charlie for a ride.  
  
OK GUYS, THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R! 


	5. chapter 5

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed.  
  
RACHEL- Doesn't everyone love slumber parties!  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- You like? Thanks.  
  
SABREGIRLUS33- I'm glad that I can make you giddy. Lol  
  
SNOOZA-Aw, shucks, thanks.  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- Tsk, tsk, tsk, You always have such a  
dirty mind. Lol  
  
SNORTS90- Pleasykins? I love that word!  
  
MARTAJILP- Here it is, MORE!  
  
JOC-Don't you just love gentleman Adam?  
  
BCRAZYD8-So demanding, Here you go. Lol  
  
BLOODYRAINE-No need to beg. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
JULIES POV  
  
I started to head downstairs to ask for a ride. I was already thinking of strategies that would result in the least amount of questions asked by my roommates. I would have to play it off like it was no big deal. Ok, I'm a grown woman. I can spend the night with whoever I want. Why am I so nervous about telling Charlie and Averman. I need to pull myself together. I grabbed my bag and finally headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey Julie, how was the talk with Banksie? Is there love in the air?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes, we want all the details." Averman said in his best girl voice.  
  
"Everything is fine, we talked for a while. Can one of you guys give me a ride to his house? I'm spending the night there." I said so fast that I'm not sure they even understood me.  
  
Averman spit out the water he was drinking. Charlie's mouth was literally hanging open.  
  
"What?" I said looking at their shocked expressions.  
  
"Are you insane? You haven't seen him in ten years, and now you're just going to run over to his house. We don't know what he's like now. He probably just wants sex. He's a superstar, Julie. He has woman throwing themselves at him. What are you going to do when you get over there?  
  
Charlie was being way too protective. I know he's just trying to help me, but I'm not going to let him tell me how to live my life. "Look Charlie, I know you're looking out for me, but I'm going over there weather or not you give me a ride. There is such a thing as a cab. Oh, and Adam and I are going to catch up, that's why I'm going over there."  
  
"You couldn't do that over the phone?" Averman asked gently obviously not wanting to upset me or Charlie further.  
  
"No, we can't." I said  
  
"I bet he was more than happy to offer to catch up in person, at his house." Charlie said sarcastically.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. "First, I was the one to suggest we catch up in person. Look, I know you're both worried about me, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Not to mention, this guy you're so worried about use to be your best friend. Why would you think he's turned into such a monster?  
  
"People change," is all Charlie said.  
  
Averman let out a sigh of defeat, "come on, I'll drive you over there."  
  
Charlie let out a defeated sigh. "Be careful."  
  
"I will." I grabbed Averman by the hand and lead him out the door with an excited squeal. I looked back and saw Charlie smile at my excitement.  
  
AVERMANS POV  
  
When we got in the car, Julie was so excited she could barely sit still. I gave her a piece of paper with our phone number and address on it. I know that she already probably had it memorized considering she lives with us, but she hasn't been living with us that long. She could have forgotten.  
  
"Julie, I know you already got the whole overprotective big brother thing from Charlie, so I'll make this short. If anything goes wrong, no matter what time it is. Call me and I'll be over here as fast as I can to pick you up, OK?"  
  
"Nothing is going to go wrong, but OK." I smiled at Averman  
  
We finally pulled up to his house, which was huge. I rang the buzzer at the gate. I was tempted to pull the drive thru duck prank, but decided against it.  
  
"Who is it?" Adams now deeper sounding voice came through the intercom.  
  
"It's Julie," Julie said from beside me.  
  
"Hey Jules, come on up." Adam answered. I could hear a twinge of excitement in his voice. I smiled at that.  
  
We drove up the long driveway to Adams house. Julie said goodbye, jumped out, and ran to the door. It was pouring rain outside. She didn't even have to ring the doorbell. She got to the porch, and Adam swung the door open, and enveloped her in this huge hug, twirling her around. He grabbed her bag for her and the two of them went inside the house.  
  
I smiled at myself and Charlie. This wasn't some NHL playboy. This was Adam Banks, a fellow duck.  
  
Ok guys, what do you think? Let me know? I love feedback from all you wonderful Duck people!! Lol PLEASE R&R! 


	6. CHAPTER 6

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you, to everyone who read and reviewed this story!  
  
SNORTS90- That's it, it's official, Pleasykins is now your word. Lol  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- Freaking me out? You could never do that! I miss your schizoness too. I'm going to have to call your pharmacy and put a stop to those pills. Lol  
  
BEANER- Doesn't everybody love them together? They should! Lol  
  
RACHEL (MINI-GINA) I pictured Charlie being the big brother type. I'm glad that you thought it was cute.  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- First on a completely different note, I got a rubix cube in my Christmas stocking and I'm about ready to take a hammer to the stupid thing. I just thought you would appreciate that. LOL Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't take too long.  
  
NEETU- Woah, I think we're jumping the gun here with babies. They're still on their first date. Lol  
  
MJARTLP-LOL, Here's the info that you need so badly,lol.  
  
JOCELYN- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, You should be doing your school work in class, not reading my story. I'll forgive you this once. J/K  
  
UNEXPECTED BLISS  
  
JULIES POV  
  
As soon as I stepped on the porch, the door swung open and I was lifted up by two big, strong arms. It was him. I took a deep breathe and breathed in his scent. He smelled absolutely wonderful. He put me down, grabbed my bags, and ushered me into the house, and out of the rain.  
  
"Geez woman, how long are you staying? Do you really need two bags?" Adam joked  
  
"Hey, if you're gonna tease me, I'm going home. Plus, one of the bags has some pictures and stuff that I thought you would want to see. It's mostly Duck stuff." I wasn't too sure if Adam would want to walk down memory lane or not. I hope he doesn't think I'm lame for bringing all that stuff here. I kept thinking about what Charlie had said, that he's not the same guy, and he's a superstar now. He probably didn't care about the Ducks anymore.  
  
"Really, do you still see all of them! I can't wait to hear about all of their lives and to see the pictures, but first I want to hear all about you, Jules......" He looked at me right in the eyes as he said my name. "....and I have to give you a tour."  
  
"That sounds nice, the tour."  
  
He grabbed my bags in one hand and my hand in the other. I felt electricity jolt through my hand when he touched it. Why do I feel like I'm in Middle school again? He smiled at me, and led me up the large staircase.  
  
"Let's start upstairs so I can put your bags in the guest room." When we got to the top of the stairs, he showed me two guest rooms and asked which one I wanted to stay in. I picked one and he proceeded with the tour. His house was very nice. It was large, but not overly so. It was just like the owner, perfect.  
  
"Well, that's the whole upstairs, except for one room. I don't want to scare you so you can choose if you want to see it. Do you want to see my room? We can skip it if you think it would be uncomfortable."  
  
"Do you know what a gentleman you are. You're definitely one in a million, Adam. Of Course, I'll see your room. It would be nice to see where the king of hockey sleeps."  
  
He chuckled and walked over to the entrance. "Welcome to the Love Shack, Sweet thing." He couldn't get it out with a straight face. After a second we were both laughing hysterically.  
  
After the laughter died down a bit, I looked around the room. "Wow Adam, this is a beautiful room, I'm so jealous." He smiled at me. His room had a big screen plasma TV, a fireplace, It was beautifully decorated in a masculine way, and there was the biggest and what looked to be the most comfortable bed I've ever seen. There's only one way to find out.  
  
"Will you be offended if I ask to sit on your bed. It looks like the most comfortable thing in the world."  
  
He laughed, "Go ahead, I'm warning you though, once you sit on it, you won't want to get off."  
  
I jumped up on the bed and lay down. "Wow, this is heaven. You're right, I don't think I want to get up."  
  
"You don't have to." He hopped into bed with me. "We can catch up here." He smiled at me.  
  
We talked for hours. We talked about his crazy and hectic schedule. He admitted to being happy that his dream came true, but that he was lonely. We talked about my life, college, Maine, and moving here. I told him that Averman and Charlie live in Boston and he was a little sad that they had lived here all this time and they hadn't called him. I told him all about their thoughts about him being an untouchable celebrity. He had told me that he would chew them out about that tomorrow when he brought me home.  
  
After we had talked for hours, there was a silence, we stared at each other for a bit, and then he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't urgent or needy, but it wasn't gentle either. It was an amazing kiss. After the kiss, he drew back just enough. Our faces were almost touching. "Jules, this is wonderful, I feel whole with you in my bed and in my arms." He wrapped an arm around me.  
  
I snuggled in closer, and whispered in his ear. "It's wonderful for me too, Unexpected Bliss."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Ok people, I have finally finished a story. Let me know what you think. Please R&R!  
  
-Gina 


End file.
